1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatically operable cutting tool for mason work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are of course various cutting tools available for use by masons and sculptors for cutting, drilling, or shaping marble, concrete, brick and other stonework. Many of these are pneumatically operable as well. However, those in the prior art are usually provided with a plurality of removable drill bits, are cumbersome and heavy and by their nature require the cutting of a relatively large area with relation to the actual work to be done. Some of these cutting tools may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 823,584; 1,031,870; 1,115,024; 1,252,082; and 1,476,120.